Zevie One-shots
by ZevieFTW
Summary: A Zevie one-shot based on the song 'Not over you'. I don't own the song :/ but I would love to. Now a couple of one shots more
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HTR!

Enjoy.

3rd person POV

Zander knew it, he was an idiot, he didn't thought it well. He and Stevie had been dating for a year, she would have stayed if he hadn't broke her heart. He knew that Justin had taken the opportunity to get her, and still she was fine with him. She had forgiven him, but nothing was the same, they knew it would never be the same.

Kacey -Stop staring at the wall, your brain will stop. What's wrong Zander?-

Zander smirked -Nothing, why would you ask?-

Kacey -I just thought it, since the blond there has been checking you for at least 10 minutes-

Zander -really? I didn't realize-

Kacey -Okay now I know something is wrong, you're usually a lady's man...-

Zander -I don't know... I was thinking... -

Kacey -about Stevie? -

Zander nod, why was her being so relevant in he's life? She changed him, to better, at least that was what people thought. Gravity 5 did resist their break up, the band was still going, but with one of to song writers depressed it was hard to get new songs.

Kacey -why don't you tell her? -

Zander -what? -

Kacey -that you still like her -

Zander -she would be convinced by an apology, she knows I'm better than just saying 'I'm sorry' -

Kacey -then do whatever you need to get her back -

Zander -but she's with Justin and men know that you don't mess with the women of other men-

Kacey -Zander, Stevie isn't interested in Justin as anything more than a friend-

Zander -but they are always attached to the hip-

Kacey -you got confused, YOU and HER were always attached at the hip. Stevie likes the company of male friends, she's a little tomboyish-

Zander chuckled -Just a little? -

Kacey -okay a lot, and now that I think it she's the man in your relationship. Watch your self! You're almost crying for her and she's playing with a new friend-

Zander -what should I do Kacey? -

Kacey -I don't know, Stevie is complicated. But whatever you do you better get her back, I'm bored singing always the same songs, I need a new song-

Zander smiled -that's it! Thanks Kacey -

Kacey -you're welcome?-

Zander run to the band room and took Nelson's keyboard, he had to put his soul in this. Later at lunch everyone gather around a grand piano, Stevie couldn't see. Everyone sat down and she saw Zander in the piano, what was he doing there? She didn't know.

Zander started playing.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation, I know_

_That much is understood_

_And I realize_

A song for a girl, what a cliché, still it was sweet. Stevie laugh at her thoughts.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you_

It was weird, Stevie thought, she didn't realize he was sad about a girl, what kind of friend was she?

_Damn, damn girl, you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_Took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent_

_I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_

_I turn around and I'm back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_But I'm not even close without you_

Who was that for? The song was kind of confusing.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then..._

Stevie sat, thinking on the girls Zander had dated that week, Carla? No they didn't even flirt. Melissa? No she flirted with him and he brush it off. Molly? No, she had smiled at him but he didn't notice it. Who did Zander dated after her? Then it hit her, NOBODY. She looked at Zander, he looked like he was going to cry.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

Just a tear, a single tear left his eye, and he felt like an idiot. Stevie was gone, he had screw it, and there was nothing he could do about it. People cheered him, still he felt like he was going through hell. He walk towards the band room.

? -Hey-

Zander turned around to find Stevie.

Zander -Hey...-

Stevie -lets get to the point, did you write the song for me?-

Zander -Will you get mad if I say yes?-

Stevie -No, I wouldn't-

Zander -Then it was for you, I really miss you Steves-

Stevie smiled and hug him.

Stevie -It took you a break up and a month to get man pants. -

Zander -So what do you say?-

Stevie -I'll give it a try, I missed you like hell. And risking to sound girly I did cry myself over you-

Zander -Really? That's so sweet -

Stevie -don't let it get in your head Robbins-

Zander chuckled. -that's my Stevie-

?-Eeeee! -

Stevie and I turned around and saw Nelson with a camera, Kevin with his Furious Pigeons off, Kacey almost jumping of happiness, and half of the school behind them.

Justin -Kiss her! -

Stevie -All the boys are such a cliché -

Zander -And you are girly, so? -

Stevie -I'm not girly!-

Zander -I'll quote you 'And risking to sound girly I did cry myself over you...' -

Zander was silenced by a kiss, you can guess who did it.

Girls -aww-

Zander -I guess it was fun to sing about you again-

Stevie -well I guess you can keep singing-

He chuckled, and then they realized that people were surrounding them.

Girls -awww-

Stevie -there's nothing to see people, move on-

The bell rang, and Zander put his arm around her like he used to.

Stevie -You know, I really missed your arm around me-

Zander -why? Because you felt protected?-

Stevie -because I get easily cold, and your always warm-

He kissed her and she chuckle, may be this time things would be better. They knew they were meant for each other, if they weren't together both were miserable.

End.

I'm thinking of making a series of one shots in this doc, tell me what do you think in a review.

I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake, I wrote this in my phone, and I speak mainly Spanish.

Bye! bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own how to rock or its characters.

Always touching.

They were always touching, no matter what they were doing, it was like they needed to touch each other, to know that they were there that it wasn't a dream. Everyone saw it, and some said they were together, the thrush was that they weren't, they were best friends. But best friends don't touch each other that much, or flirt the same amount of times they touch.

They didn't know what to do if the other wasn't besides them, even in class they worked better together. It was the strange connection they have, nobody knew when it began exactly, but they knew it was there. Even they knew they have this special connection, they knew it the day the first met.

She was the youngest of the five, it was funny because she looked like the mother, he was one year older than her just as Kacey. They were the parents of the band, nobody questioned when they took a decision together, it was an unspoken rule. Even when Nelson and Kevin were the oldest they acted like the youngest, it was funny to see how this family worked.

She was different from any girl he had met, she was special. He remembers everything related to her: she likes the strawberry milkshake with a hamburger with everything except for the tomatoes, she listened Coldplay and Paramore but she liked Plain White T's songs. She stayed late to make her homework, she would bit her lip every time he made a funny comment when she was angry, she loved to be taken care but she would never admitted. She would write every song with him and have a couple of her own, she could sing amazingly but she didn't like to.

He was a lady's man, always having a new one in line, never losing his charm. But every time she needed him, he would stop whatever he was doing to help her. She knew the real guy behind the lady's man facade. He was sweet and really comfortable as a pillow, and warm like a blanket for winter. He would smile genuinely only to her and would beat up whoever wanted to hurt her. He would take her of her when she was sick, and she loved that and she knew he knew it, but she would never admitted it out loud.

They were so close yet so distant, they were perfect but they didn't know it. As if there was a blind in their eyes, and they didn't know how to take it off. Everyone thought they were together or at least that they were meant to be, but they couldn't see through the blind, and stayed the same. Just know they had a special thing.

And he would become a senior and she would watch him train football, as the quarterback, as the star. She would watch him play with the girls and then turn around, feeling a little hurt but not saying a word. And Kacey would try to make them date, but as always they would respond that they were best friends.

Without them knowing they fall for each other, and when Stevie found out she went to Kacey's and cry, because anything would be like it was before that. And Kacey told her everything would be okay, that there was nothing to worry if they were really best friends. For everyone's surprise they started to act weird, they barely touch each other or even flirt. They went like this for about a month until non of them endeared anymore, they fight like they never fight, they yell and scream and throw each other things. And out of frustration they did this, at least that was what everyone liked to think.

He cried for her and she for him, because they had that special thing. And everyone knew they were meant to be, but they didn't accept it like everyone did. That was the day she close her mouth and didn't pronounce a single word, that was the day he left behind his ukulele and never looked back. And for the band they stay together, but just for the slightest time.

And the kids of the family didn't like the fight their father and mother were having now, so they make a plan, not to brilliant, and locked them together for one more time. There was again screams and shouts, the things were throw to each other, they went closer and closer without knowing, she punched him hard in the stomach and he didn't flinch even a bit. He looked at her directly to the eyes and then did something unexpected for everyone, he didn't hit her or shout her or throw something and her, he hugged her, tightly to his chest. For the first time she cried in his arms and he cried with her, both mumbling apologizes. He looked at her and she smile, a genuine smile, and she kissed him, and he kissed back, now both knowing what was that special thing that help the to didn't break apart.

And when they finish they called the kids once again, because the family had become better just because of them. And the band singed one new song, one that both parents wrote with their soul, a song that was better than anything they had wrote before.

-I think you got a little to personal my sarcastic comment Kacey.-

-What sarcastic comment?-

-the one were I said Zander and I were deeply in love.-

-I can see through your lie Stevie. You like him and he likes you back.-

-Some silly things come to your mind Kacey.-

-You both know I'm here?-

-Zander please tell her we're just best friends.-

-yeah, about that...-

-What?-

-We qualify as a couple, the only difference is we don't fight or kiss.-

-See Zander sees you as his couple.-

-Nope, we are great as we are.-

-Like an unofficial couple.-

-Watch out Robbins, you're walking on thin ice.-

-You can't hurt me, you love me.-

-Yeah I do love you, but I will hurt you if you deserve it.-

With that she walked away leaving everyone shock.

-She loves me!-

-I told you.-

He got a text message from her.

-Gotta run guys, my girlfriend is waiting for me.-

They laugh knowing that it was only because she wasn't there. Kacey's story was right, they were like a family, with their parents and siblings.

The end.


End file.
